Willkommen in der Hölle
by Fairy tale de moi
Summary: Ein Oneshot von mir. Spielt zur Zeit von OdP, als Harry und Co Mr Weasley im Krankenhaus besuchen. Remus geht zu dem Mann, der vom Werwolf gebissen wurde und unterhält sich mit ihm  über sein Leben, über seine Verwandlung und wie er das alles übersteht.


_**Willkommen in der Hölle**_

Arthur beginnt gerade, den anderen Besuchern seine Wunden zu erklären, als mein Blick auf den Mann im Bett gegenüber fällt.

Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber irgendwie scheint unsereins zu spüren, wenn wir einem Leidensgenossen begegnen. Irgendwie erkennen die Wölfe sich untereinander, selbst wenn der andere selbst noch nie richtig verwandelt war. Ich denke, das ist der tierische Instinkt.

Auf jeden Fall sehe ich dem Mann sofort an, was mit ihm passiert ist. Er sieht geschafft aus. Verzweifelt und irgendwie traurig, wie er uns beobachtet. Er hat keinen Besuch, was nicht verwunderlich ist. Nicht viele trauen sich in die Gegenwart eines Werwolfs. Selbst wenn kein Vollmond ist. Also lasse ich Arthur und seinen Besuch allein und schlendere zum anderen Bett hinüber.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", grüße ich lächelnd.

Der Mann sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an, als würde es ihn wütend machen, dass ich gut gelaunt bin. Nun, ich war auch nicht unbedingt ein Sonnenschein, nachdem Greyback mich damals angefallen hatte. Ich ziehe mir einen Stuhl heran und setze mich zu ihm.

„Keine Sorge, man findet sich damit ab", versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern. Er starrt mich an. Sein Blick wird abweisend. Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet.

„Ach ja?", fragt er mit kühler Stimme. „Und das können Sie so genau sagen, weil…?"

Ich lächele wieder. „Ich ebenfalls ein Werwolf bin."

Er macht große Augen. „Wie bitte? Sie sind auch…?"

Ich nicke grimmig und halte ihm meine Hand hin. „Willkommen in der Hölle, Bruder. Ich bin Remus."

Nach kurzem Zögern ergreift er meine Hand und schüttelt sie schwach. „Mein Name ist Marcus."

„Freut mich."

Er schließt kurz die Augen und lehnt sich zurück. Ich sehe, wie verzweifelt er ist und warte, bis er von sich aus etwas sagt. Es hat nicht viel Sinn, jemanden, dem so etwas widerfahren ist wie uns, zu zureden. Es würde alles noch verschlimmern.

Nach einer Weile schaut er mich wieder an und fragt: „Und Sie sagen, man gewöhnt sich daran?"

Ich überlege kurz. „Ja. Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Oder zumindest lernt man, damit zu leben."

„Es wird schwer", sagt er tonlos.

„Ja", antworte ich. „Es wird sehr schwer."

„Ich habe Familie", flüstert er. „Ich habe einen guten Job, eine Frau und eine zweijährige Tochter. Ich werde alles verlieren."

Ich beuge mich zu ihm und schüttele den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht zwingend. Gut, den Job können Sie vermutlich vergessen, aber Ihre Frau-"

„Hat mich noch nicht einmal besucht, seit ich hier bin", beendet er meine Satz. „Sie hat nicht mal einen Brief geschrieben. Ehrlich gesagt hat sich keiner meiner Bekannten gemeldet."

„Lassen Sie ihnen Zeit. Sie müssen sich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Nicht nur für Sie ist es schwierig."

Er lacht bitter. „Wann wurden Sie gebissen?"

„Ich war noch ein Kind. Gerade mal acht Jahre alt. Anfangs verstand ich gar nicht richtig, was los war und warum meine Eltern so sprachlos und geschockt waren. Ich meine, ich war doch nur von einem übergroßen Hund gebissen worden, oder?", erzähle ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Erst nach der ersten Verwandlung merkte ich, dass ich mich verändert hatte. Dass ich kein normaler Mensch mehr war. Und im Laufe der Zeit begriff ich, dass andere Angst vor mir hatten. Irgendwann habe ich es niemandem mehr erzählt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass alle vor mir weglaufen."

Marcus sieht mich bestürzt an. „Für ein Kind muss es besonders hart sein. Ich meine, Sie konnten doch auch nicht zu Schule, oder?"

„Oh doch", erwidere ich ruhig. „Dumbledore hat sich sehr dafür eingesetzt, dass ich eine Chance erhalte, zur Schule zu gehen. Und schließlich hat das Ministerium zugestimmt, unter der Bedingung, dass es niemand erfährt und ich mich zum Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung nicht im Schloss befinde."

„Aber ist denn niemand misstrauisch geworden?"

„Oh doch. Einige haben schon bemerkt, dass ich einmal im Monat verschwand. Allen voran meine Freunde, die ich in Hogwarts gefunden hatte."

„Haben Sie es vor ihnen geheim gehalten?"

„Natürlich. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen würden, wenn sie es wüssten. Aber leider habe ich mir ziemlich intelligente Freunde ausgesucht. Irgendwann sind sie von selbst drauf gekommen."

Marcus' Blick wird mitleidig. „Und, wie haben sie reagiert? Abweisend?"

Ich muss lachen. „Oh nein. Im Gegenteil. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, was sie gesagt haben, nachdem die Wahrheit heraus war. ‚Dass du dich einmal im Monat in ein großes, blutrünstiges Monster verwandelst, macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen.' Ich war ihnen so dankbar."

„Dann haben sie sich also nicht von Ihnen abgewandt?", fragt Marcus mit einem Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie waren die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte und trotz meiner Krankheit haben sie sich um mich gekümmert und sich weiterhin mit mir abgegeben."

„Haben Sie noch Kontakt?"

„Nun, den hätten wir wohl noch, wären die Zeiten damals nicht so hart gewesen. Heute ist einer tot, einer ist auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium und einer hat uns alle verraten."

„Oh", macht mein Gesprächspartner bestürzt. Ich lächele grimmig. „Tja, auch daran gewöhnt man sich. Aber was reden wir hier eigentlich von mir? Sie sind im Moment derjenige, der es am schwersten hat."

„Oh, ja." Marcus' Blick verfinstert sich. „Nun, im Moment liege ich noch hier. Aber nächste Woche ist Vollmond. Was mache ich dann bloß?"

„Die vom Krankenhaus werden sich sicher etwas für Sie überlegen. Wissen Sie schon, wann Sie entlassen werden?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Aber es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Meine Wunde zeigt noch keine Anzeichen von Heilung."

„Das gibt sich nach der ersten Verwandlung."

Plötzlich wird er blass. „Stimmt es, dass die Verwandlungen sehr schmerzhaft sind?"

Ich nicke langsam. „Oh ja. Das stimmt. Besonders am Anfang ist es schlimm."

„Oh nein." Er vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen. „Was mache ich nur? Und was tue ich während ich verwandelt bin? Wo soll ich dann hin? Ich kann doch nicht durch die Stadt laufen!"

„Keine Sorge", beruhige ich ihn. „Es gibt mittlerweile einen Trank, der den Wolf bannt. Man verwandelt sich zwar, doch man behält die Kontrolle. Ich bin sicher, hier im St. Mungo werden Sie etwas davon bekommen."

Marcus schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Da macht man nur einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht, weil man nicht schlafen kann, und am nächsten Morgen schlägt man sich mit solchen Dingen herum", sagt er mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Ja", murmele ich verständnisvoll. „Mir erging es nicht anders. Ich war im Urlaub in den Karpaten. Mein Vater und ich haben gemeinsam eine Nachtwanderung durch den Wald gemacht. Ich verlor ihn aus den Augen und irrte stundenlang in der Dunkelheit umher. Und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich im Hotel in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin mit all diesen Wunden und meinen völlig geschockten und fassungslosen Eltern. Keiner von ihnen ist seitdem nachts aus dem Haus gegangen."

„Remus?"

Ich drehe mich zu Tonks um schaue sie fragend an. Sie wirkt ein wenig unsicher, als sie sagt: „Wir wollen jetzt nach Hause. Es wird Zeit."

Ich nicke. „Einen Moment noch, ja?"

Sie lächelt und wendet sich wieder Arthur zu um sich zu verabschieden. Ich sehe zu Marcus. „Wenn Sie möchten, können wir uns ein anderes Mal weiter unterhalten. Ich kann Ihnen Tipps geben, wie Sie sich Ihr Leben so angenehm wie möglich gestalten."

Er lächelt gequält aber dankbar. „Das wäre schön."

„Melden Sie sich bei mir, wenn Sie sich bereit dazu fühlen. Schicken Sie einfach eine Eule an Remus Lupin."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Ich stehe auf, verabschiede mich von Marcus und Arthur und folge den anderen zur Tür. Marcus sieht tatsächlich ein wenig fröhlicher aus, als ich mich noch einmal nach ihm umsehe. Beruhigt verlasse ich den Raum. Es ist immer gut, anderen helfen zu können. Vor allem, wenn ihnen so etwas passiert, wie mir. Und Marcus wird in der nächsten Zeit jede Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen kann.


End file.
